<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place Unworshipped by DraiochtEve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308825">No Place Unworshipped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve'>DraiochtEve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anxiety, Body Worship, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Embarrassment, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femdom, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Licking, Lust, Mild Language, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rimming, Smut, Submission, a fic in which g'raha wants his ass eaten out but is embarrassed, face down ass up, mostly from g'raha's perspective, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exarch still struggles to admit some of his fantasies despite what he and his lover have already done. However, Japhinne isn't about to let him shy away from experiencing a good time if she can help it.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You’re beautiful from every possible angle and I will worship every inch until you believe me.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place Unworshipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swore at first this would be 3k words and then this happened. Idk how, but it did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “No matter how embarrassing you think it is, I want you to tell me. I promise not to judge! I’m willing to try anything at least twice. Especially for you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Those words hung in G’raha’s mind as he fidgeted in his chair. Japhinne would be back any minute from a long day hunting and he had been summoning his courage every second she was gone with little progress. There would be moments he was certain he was ready to take the leap, but as the clock ticked, insecurity pushed him back and he was back at square one.</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing his body more intimately than even he did, despite having already crossed lines he had never imagined crossing before, and despite all that he had grown comfortable with in the last several months, he still found himself feeling shy. Anxious.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t something he ever heard talked amongst riled-up peers when they were divulging in their sexual escapades. He had read of it in romance novels (that he absolutely did<em> not </em>have hiding behind his copious tomes of knowledge). However, in those, it had always been a female recipient. That alone made it seem taboo for him to desire if not the area in question he had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>He scolded himself for not being more confident like she was. Confidence was an attractive trait he adored in her and tried to emulate. Not afraid to speak her mind and ask exactly what she wanted. Owning herself even if others around were judging. He had to wonder just how much of the aura she gave off was true or a convincing act to get her where she needed to be.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she wouldn’t judge him. Tease him a little, sure. She did that with anything so long as it got a reaction, even if it was something she was guilty of herself. It was playful if not annoying sometimes, but it was Japhinne.</p><p> </p><p>G’raha sighed and leaned back against the metal seat. The fear of rejection loomed over him like a heavy fog. Was it too selfish to ask? He had already asked so much of her out of the bedroom as well as in it. What right did he have to ask for more? Would she fake a smile and still try? He didn’t want her forcing herself for his own pleasure’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>That was another thing. Would he even enjoy it? He surely enjoyed the thought of it. Dreamt of it even sometimes when he did happen to sleep.  That flame of desire to belong to someone in every way burned bright and now he was fixated on this one thing they had yet to bring up or try. </p><p> </p><p>The miqo’te licked his dry lips as his thoughts began to wander back to it. Individual details hit him like a hammer to a nail one by one. The tender warmth of Japhinne’s tongue slick and always wriggling with far too much enthusiasm. That piercing she had just gotten that contrasted the muscle with a steel solidity that played tricks with his nerves when blended together. Plump lips always leaving trails of colored kiss marks wherever they went and forming a cat-like smirk when they weren't preoccupied. The vulnerability of being so exposed and his finest details hidden from the world revealed for her eyes. Cool air making him shiver as slender elezen fingers spread apart him further to leave him truly helpless.<br/><br/>And finally, the collision of it all in his mind sealed his coffin as teasing bolts of anticipatory pleasure struck between his legs and traveled further still to the wanting ring he craved for her to claim as hers in every way. His tail arched as he felt the muscle contract and his hands reached to hide his face in shame. <em> Gods, </em>he wanted it. But how could he receive what he couldn’t even ask for?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the loud click of a door unlatching nearby had him jumping to his feet and swiftly adjusting the smalls under his robes to hide and ease his growing excitement.<br/><br/><br/>Panic sunk in as Japhinne’s voice rang clear in the main room of the Ocular, “Raha! Darling, you home?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>With practiced movements, he smoothed out his robes, hair, and stilled his breathing to help beckon the heat out of his cheeks. Once he was sure all was well, he sat back in his chair as he would be in any normal circumstance with a book in hand.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m in my study!” he replied with a false calm that rattled near the end. He silently hoped she didn’t sense it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Light footsteps ascended in volume as her presence reached the study’s door and he felt his heart leap into his throat with the turning of the knob. He focused on her cyan eyes first and then her toothy grin as her head peeked in. Her short hair clung to her head and was damp while her make-up seemed freshly applied with deep pigments. A stray thought of painted lips on his flesh flashed in his mind and he pushed the thought away fiercely to try and keep his composure for just a bit longer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hi~,” Japhinne said sweetly before welcoming herself into the room. A dark-colored, skin-hugging, worker’s top accentuated her curves while her favorite pair of lounge shorts left all the leg she could expose without being in only smalls. And being as tall as she was, there was indeed plenty of leg. </p><p>G’raha allowed his eyes to admire her for a moment before he replied, “Hello, dear. Staying here tonight I presume?” and he sat the tome he was ‘reading’ aside to show she had his full attention.</p><p>“You would presume correct~” Japhinne said slyly and trotted her way beside him. He could smell her current soaps as she pushed several instruments and scrolls aside off his desk and sat on it. Cinnamon, a mix of citrus, and another spice he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it all smelled wonderful together with her own natural scent he had grown highly attached to.<br/><br/>She had showered and clearly prepared for a night of more than just talk and enjoy each other’s presence. If her aroma and looks didn’t give her away, then it surely was the hunger-filled gaze of a hunter she had as her long legs wrapped around his chair and pulled him closer to her so he was trapped.<br/><br/>G’raha felt his body tense as a shot of adrenaline hit his blood and his arousal began to throb annoyingly with need. And as her fingers traced his jaw to draw him up from his seat for a kiss, he almost let the moment swallow him whole. Part of him wished it had because before contact could be met, a ping of guilt and worry jolted awareness back in him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t bring it up now. Here she was primed and ready, likely with plans of her own. What if his request killed the mood? What if her turning him down completely threw him off to the point they couldn’t continue? What if she said yes and then changed her mind because it was all too weird? Surely, he could bring it up another ti-<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Raha?” Japhinne broke the kiss and looked at him with furrowed brows, “What’s wrong?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“N-Nothing!”<br/><br/><br/>“Bullshit. I feel like I’m kissing a scared fish. What’s on your mind?” the elezen replied coolly as she unhooked her heels off of the chair and slid off her perch.</p><p>Embarrassment bubbled in his gut and cheeks as his ears pinned and he averted his ruby eyes from her sight. His fires of want and desire were quenched harshly by the rains of anxiety as what bravery he possibly had on the matter left his body. Subconsciously, he tugged and twisted his fingers while his mind fumbled with what he could say to escape the situation.<br/><br/></p><p>Japhinne kneeled to catch a look at his expression and from the corner of G’raha’s vision, he saw a spark light in her eyes as a small smile tugged her dark green lips.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I know that face…that’s the same one from before you confessed to your desire to be milked dry.” she said softly with a twist of intrigue in the back of her throat, “What are you hiding from me, Raha?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>A hefty blow that left blood in the water. Any possible escape he had been trying to find was now cut short as apex predator Japhinne caught scent of the wound and began mentally circling. Heat prickled on what skin remained on the back of his neck and suddenly the room became ten times hotter.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Japhinne squinted her eyes briefly and rested her hand over his restless fingers before speaking gently again, “If you want something, tell me. I want to give you it. I’ll do my best to.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nearly three-fourths of him believed her. There was an excitement in her voice that made his heart flutter and wonder what she thought he was concealing. Now there was an added layer of worry that the last doubtful quarter of him clung to. Were her expectations more marvelous than his truth? He could only imagine what possible guesses she had pulled from her mental filing cabinets of sex acts. Most of which he would bet most of his gil that he never conceived was a thing to begin with or could perform.<br/><br/>He recalled an old piece of advice Krile had given him in their youth. Lies with a spoonful of truth are easier to give out and believe. He had little successful practice beyond the white lies he told Lyna in her childhood, but he was willing to give it a go now to avoid a negative outcome.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Al...Alright. There is something I want to try. It’s been boiling in my mind most of the day.”<br/><br/><br/>The truth. Easy enough and her aura stilled to one of anticipation and ease. </p><p><br/> </p><p>“I-I wish…” G’raha stared down at her hand over his and his mind raced to find an answer, “.. to try the more intense things you do to my ears to...to yours…? W-With my tongue.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He swallowed hard as the lie tumbled out his mouth and clearly splatted obnoxiously on the floor with his delivery. His ears pinned as her gaze turned into a suspicious glare and he turned his head to face the bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>Japhinne hummed in an unconvinced tone and her fingers tapped over the back of his hand like one would do on a table when contemplating something. After enough time had passed, G’raha’s throat tightened as he realized she wasn’t taking the bait.<br/> </p><p>To try and sell himself, G’raha fidgeted with his robes and stared down both her ears, willing a hungry thought from his mind to make his pupils dilate and tail to flick with arousal. The weak twitch of his tail made his heart triple in speed, knowing he was failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrow quirked and she lifted herself up, just enough so they were no longer eye to eye, and he felt himself shrink. He tried to reach up and touch her ears to distract her, but she grasped his wrists and gave him a crooked smile. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Raha…” she began as she dipped her mouth to his ear, “...you are a terrible liar.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ears and tail fluffed up as he hid his face in her collar. He felt his cheeks burn hot and whined at his heart pounding in his ears. He had been defeated and not even an invisibility spell could save him now. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into her body, lifting him off his seat and higher as she stood with him captured in her embrace. Shaky hands, one of crystal and one of flesh, wrapped around her neck instinctively.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You can be honest with me, Raha.” She whispered and kissed the top of his head. “Why so scared?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He exhaled with a tremble and lamented how sweaty he had become in his worrying. Finally, after a few heartbeats of still silence and a reaffirming squeeze from her arms, he spoke, “You might not like it…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You won’t know until you ask.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He emphasized, “<em> I </em> might not like it once-“</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Then we stop,” the elezen cut him off, “You’re stressing so bad about this and instead pulled some other idea out your arse when-“</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Japhinne froze when G’raha suddenly busted into nervous laughter and shifted his head so his cheek rested against her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“F-Funny that...your choice of words.” he mused as his fingers started to play with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. A sign he was easing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Japhinne’s lips pursed as the cogs in her head turned. She hooked one arm carefully around his bottom, giving him a moment to move his tail, and hoisted him up holding him with both arms so he looked down at her. He eyed her for a moment as her mind connected the dots. His belly jumped when she suddenly inhaled and her eyebrows shot up in realization. Had she figured it out?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Watching his expression carefully, she bluntly asked, “My arse or yours?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His tail shot up against his robes and flicked as his entire face and the pinks of his ears turned a vibrant rolanberry hue. Right on target. A low hum rumbled in her throat and she smirked which made him retreat into his shoulders shyly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well?” Japhinne urged as she turned with him and leaned back against his desk. G’raha’s dangling feet fidgeted as his words tumbled in his head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I-I’ve been thinking…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A gentle kiss on his cheek and a reply, “Yes~?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“About...how I use my mouth on you…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mhmm~” she hummed before rubbing a hand on his back to encourage and soothe him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And maybe...how that would feel if…you did it? T-To me?” He replied with his voice cracking and squeaking. She huffed a small chuckle and he swore he saw a hint of relief in her face as if this was nothing at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh? Don’t I already do that~?” the elezen teased as she slid a single fingertip up his spine causing a small gasp and the hair on his body to stand on end.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“N-Not my f-front….y-you know...don't you?” G’raha questioned before obscuring part of his face with his hand as he pouted. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do I? No guessing games, Raha. Tell me<em> exactly </em>what you want. Just like you did last time.” Japhinne stated with a silky voice that made his knees weak.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His pout turned into a frown. She was going to make him say it. Of course she was. He wasn’t upset at that. No, what bothered him was that he was so hung up asking. Once before, he had already conquered this anxiety, and yet, here he was submitting to it again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Confidence was attractive. He wanted to say what he wanted without the fear of rejection. She had proven to him time and time again he could trust her. He had to remind himself as he inhaled slowly and took that leap he was terrified of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I...I want you to use your mouth to…” He spoke as his mind scrambled to find more alluring words. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘Use your tongue on my arse hole’ sounded too abrupt, though she likely would have taken it happily. ‘Lick my bum’ sounded almost like an insult. He was sure what he wanted had a name, but it wasn’t one he knew. </p><p> </p><p>His ears suddenly perked as he recalled a phrase she used for when he went down on her. That should do, right? It was kinda the same thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“...to eat me out?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as the words left his lips, he moved his hands to cover the entirety of his face and his tail flicked anxiously under his robes. He couldn’t see her grin, but he could sense it as she praised him by kissing all over the backs of his hands. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Look at me, Raha~” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He peeked from between his fingers and locked gazes with her, red eyes meeting cyan. Japhinne laughed lightly at his behavior and moved his hands aside to kiss him properly on the lips. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Would be an honor, <em> my lord </em> .” she said softly before trailing her lips across his cheeks and nose. She smiled as she watched him get flustered at the use of his title and he could tell she was fighting another teasing jab as he squirmed from her grasp. His sandals hit the crystal tile with a slap and his hands toiled away at crimping his robes with lingering uncertainty.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“A-Are you sure you-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Silence was forced with her stealing away his breath as her lips crashed into his and her hands caressing his hips. Before he knew it, he was lost in a dance of tongues and groping as he was mindlessly being led out of his study and towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The room itself was exactly as its name suggested, but not as one would be conditioned to normally seeing as it was simply a small room with a single bed in it. No nightstand nor storage for clothing. All that was on the bed was a single fitted sheet, quilt, and several plush pillows Japhinne had made one rainy afternoon. That was all they ever needed when Japhinne tumbled back from the Source through the portal with a lust-filled gaze. It was all they needed now as they stumbled into the room and Japhinne pushed G’raha onto the mattress.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How do you want to do this, darling~?” she asked airily, “On your back or~?” and sly hands curled under his thighs with a hungry squeeze.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>There was a brief heartbeat that he considered his options and which would be most pleasant. Then, he considered which would be easiest for him to accept such attention to his nether region. Finally, his mind replayed the fantasy that had titillated him since he first let his arouse drunk state dictate what was most desired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Can I…face down? O-On my knees?” G’raha squeaked shyly before clearing his throat and attempted to request again with more confidence. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Japhinne smirked with a knowing hum, “I can’t tell if that is your favorite or you don’t want to tread too much unknown territory tonight.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A dark flush speckled across his face and he exhaled shakily as the reality of what was just about to occur sunk in. He didn’t fight as his lover’s arms and hands guided him onto his belly as they had done a handful of times now. If he were honest, despite his nervousness and worry, he was excited. The thrill of being so vulnerable to her and being unable to properly see every motion was just enough to help him swallow down what anxiety clutched his throat.<br/><br/>He had spent enough time plagued by fear and anxiety today. Now, he wanted to feel the proof of her words.<br/><br/></p><p>With a deep breath, the miqo’te propped his hips up and stretched his back allowing Japhinne to fold his robes up and off his ass. The smooth silks slid easily down his back and pooled around his ribs. Loving fingers traced down his back where crystal met skin and he shivered. His body reacted as it had been trained, associating this position and touch with tidal waves of pleasure and his tail preemptively starting to curl. It was comforting despite his now full erection battling with the elasticity of his smallclothes. And without needing to be asked, Japhinne adjusted his smalls for him to assure he stayed as comfortable as possible, much to his relief.<br/><br/>It started with caring whispers of assurance. His ears perked with each doting remark and whisper. Then affectionate pecks of her lips on his exposed legs to make him twitch and jump. She adored how he fidgeted when pleasured and he knew, so he was sure to try and show his gratitude by giving her plenty of reaction. Her happy chuckles blew tingling breath onto his skin and he rewarded her more with a gentle mewl and more squirming. This game was his favorite part and he lamented when her butterfly-like kisses stopped, but like the marks her lipstick left, the small enjoyable sparks that she planted danced a little while after she ceased. </p><p> </p><p>Next, a skilled hand fondled his balls making goosebumps rise on his arms, and his mental state deepened further into lust. He submitted to it letting his body marinate in her caresses and be readily accepting as her sights went past his manhood. </p><p> </p><p>As her hand migrated farther, the tip of his tail flicked with excited glee, knowing the landmine she was currently teasing. At this moment, he would have happily accepted a good perineum massage now that the offer was but a moan away. The hum of orgasms past played between his legs and his thighs trembled at the memory. Japhinne nursed that memory with rhythmic rubs and he gasped out with an arch.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“J-Japhinne!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her laugh made him pout, though she couldn’t see, and he debated requesting she simply finish him off this way. However, just as her massaging stopped, his body reminded him of what they were originally here for. The tongue, the heat, the pleasure, and the curiosity of a fantasy sated.</p><p> </p><p>G’raha let out a helpless gasp as he felt her fingers slide up higher. The fabric being in the way only seemed to heighten his excitement and need as her thumb gingerly traced playful circles around his entrance. Sparks of anticipation made his muscles tense and he bit back the pleasured groan rumbling in his throat. Over and over she pressed and drew shapes, sometimes circles, sometimes lines, but every second made him feel like he was falling under a dangerous spell.</p><p> </p><p>And just as that spell had his tail curling up and up his back with full trust, the springs of the bed whined and the mattress dipped with a shift of Japhinne’s body. Before he could begin to ponder what she was doing, firm hands groped his bottom and a sudden feeling of warmth and pressure between his cheeks made his nerves jolt. His mouth hung open in realization and response to new and exciting sensations as the elezen’s mouth began to work through his smalls.<br/><br/>Truth be told, his mind’s first reaction was that he was being mauled and something was trying to consume him. There was a hunger in Japhinne’s motions and something primal about how her lips tried to reach him through the cotton. Oddly, he felt the area around his anus become wet as the stimulation increased. Part of him wanted to yelp and retreat back under his robes at the strangeness, but a sudden tickle made him freeze and bear another moment of her onslaught.<br/><br/>He recognized those movements even in such a new place and it all made sense. She was lapping over her target like a starved fiend, hot tongue forming a wet spot on his garment that had his mind buzzing with the eroticism of it all. There it was, so close and so desperately trying to taste him he almost cried out for her to rip away the offending smallclothes and feast on him like he had been pining for all day. Instead, all he could manage was a mewl of approval as she ground her tongue against him and her heat penetrated to him more and more until it felt like fire. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he sensed another wet place forming somewhere more familiar as his cock wept and begged for touch. He answered it almost in a daze, parting his legs slightly more and reaching with his still flesh hand to caress and stroke it. A wave of tension struck his body as two pleasures blended and his voice rose with a surprised moan. Another moan followed as one of his lover's hands left his ass and snaked over his hand, demanding control. He gave it willingly and was greatly rewarded with the freedom of his erection from its prison and her heavenly grip pumping ever so slowly in a way he could never manage to mimic.<br/><br/>It drove him mad. Toes curled as he rolled his hips into her palm and his hand shot back to tear away his smallclothes. He heard Japhinne gasp and laugh deliciously at his display and he knew he should feel embarrassed. He was to an extent showing his desperation like this, but that flame of desire was burning bright enough to blind him of those insecurities now.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Impatient~?” she cooed as she aided, sliding the garment off his legs and tossed it to the floor.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Please...just-!” G’raha panted out while his cock visibly jumped with a shot of anticipation. He was trembling and his body shook with adrenaline as the bed shifted once more.</p><p><br/>In a low commanding tone, Japhinne ordered, “Then spread yourself wide for me.” and her fingertips scratched that magnificent spot at the base of his tail ruthlessly. The cry from his lips echoed in the room and his eyes lulled back into his skull for a second as his back arched. She didn’t stop. She kept rubbing and massaging until his squirming legs forced him up onto his toes as his poor tail spasmed as if being electrocuted. </p><p> </p><p>He cried out her name though he wasn’t sure if he meant it in a plea for mercy or a beg for her not to stop. The elezen’s order rang in his mind over and over until finally, his arms stretched as far as they could and his nails pulled himself apart. The alien feeling of the cool air washing over his anus made it flex and wink.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, just like that. What a good boy~ Look at you!” Japhinne marveled breathlessly as she admired him, “Look how beautiful you are~ How delicious you look...”<br/><br/><br/>The praises made his ears wiggle and his smile lay hidden against the mattress as he used his face and neck to keep himself steady. It was uncomfortable surely, but nothing that could pull him from the pleasure of having his favorite spot scritched. The miqo’te was at the gates of heaven and he wasn’t going to lose his chance now.</p><p> </p><p>He flexed his opening for her again, hoping to entice her to partake and to his delight, a warm, soft tongue finally closed the distance as her scratching hand slowed. Many times he had felt that same tongue taste and play all over his body. He wouldn’t be able to give a number to how many evenings they spend with it massaging his aching cock. And yet all those times could have never prepared him for the pure bliss of it caressing the last place it had yet to touch. </p><p> </p><p>G’raha’s brows furrowed as he took it in. A cocktail of comfort, violation, sparking, vulnerability, and pleasure made his world stop as his mind tried to categorize the new sensation. Good. it was good. Different. Amazing. And with the next slow lick that had her piercing joining in the fun with wet, round metal teasing his puckered anus, he boiled it down to euphoric.<br/><br/></p><p>He liked this<em> a lot</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him two more slow licks for him to get his footing in her pace and just as his muscles started to relax, she changed her tactics. The tip of her tongue folded back down and quickly licked once more to make his ring jump at the sudden tickle. He squeaked as the fur on his ears and tail floofed up and she did it thrice more to gauge his reaction at full attention.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Doing okay?” she questioned before returning to her hot, long licks.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>An airy hum was all he could manage to get out as his mind processed each loving stroke of her tongue. Being a satisfactory answer, Japhinne grinned and continued experimenting with licks and even playful kisses against his opening that were intimate and frustrating in their brevity. He learned what he enjoyed most was the quick tip of her tongue that could dart swiftly across his nerves in rapid succession. And when accompanied by mischievous fingers at the intersection of his spine his body nearly seized. However, the lustrious blanketing of her whole, wet muscle against him was a slice of perfection on its own he couldn’t imagine not craving. </p><p> </p><p>In his euphoria, he became starkly aware that despite how pleasurable this was, he could not get release through a tongue lashing and scritching alone. His cock ached and what build-up he achieved, which he wasn’t sure if it was from the stimulation or the concept of what they were doing more, had plateaued annoyingly. More. He needed more.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Japhinne…” he gasped with light breath, “Please...I can’t…not enough…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Japhinne exhaled slowly, her hot breath playing with the base of his spine, and raised her head up to assess the situation. His erection twitched as he felt her eyes on it and he silently begged for a stroke and for her face between his cheeks again. She let out an almost sympathetic coo and her hand gingerly grazed along the underside. That alone nearly brought him to the edge, but he had learned much control through all their sessions. He could hold out for more intensity and he demanded it as he reeled in the growing pressure between his legs against her brushing.</p><p> </p><p>The bed rocked and jolted as she shifted her weight around, trying to find a good angle to achieve her goal. There was a brief awkward pause as she moved her limbs around and G’raha was about to offer to lay in a different position to help, but suddenly she gasped in exclamation as she solved the puzzle. Moving to his side, she kept one hand on his spine, coiled one arm around the back of his thigh, and its hand around his cock in a firm fist between his legs. And with him still keeping himself spread and with the craning of her long neck, her tongue successfully reached his anus and returned to its work. </p><p> </p><p>Her pumping was focused and calculated as his tip was mercilessly stroked. The massage at the base of his tail lost its perfect rhythm, but the sporadic scratches caught him off guard enough to still aid in his bliss. The mewl from his lips was loud and helpless as his entire being submitted to her triple attack. The coil in his abdomen tightened to a brilliant peak as so much warmth and stimulation claimed so much of him at once. The tickle and the scratch and the stroke all together in harmony forced every muscle to flex and tense as the world became blurred to near nonexistence. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t recall opening his mouth to cry out or his body convulsing as his orgasm possessed him and forced his seed from his loins. He wasn’t sure just how shamefully noisy he had become or what desperate words of lust spilled from his throat. All that was absolute was Japhinne and her bombardment of ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>It all fell apart at the last sputter of his cock and reality smacked his head and strained muscles with a bat. He collapsed into the bed winded and acutely aware of what had just occurred above the buzz of afterglow. Ears pinned and tail pushed Japhinne’s tender lips away from his rear before the embarrassment and shame could strike him with another blow. Sensing his incoming post-sex spiral, Japhinne nearly lept off the bed and scooped him into her arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No no, don’t you hide from me.” the elezen said with a slight growl.<br/><br/><br/>G’raha inhaled sharply and fought the urge to cover his flushed face. He felt shame. Shame that he had craved such an interaction. Worry that she secretly hated him for forcing it on her. He wasn’t sure how he had, but clearly, he had to for her to perform that act on him. He was terrible. He was twisted. He was-<br/><br/>A gasp of surprise came from the miqo’te as Japhinne began to smother his sensitive ears with kisses and gentle strokes from her hands. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Leave him. His mind belongs to me as well. Shoo! No more plaguing his thoughts,” she whispered between smooches and his heart fluttered at what she was doing. It was silly and slightly foolish to behave as if her warrior authority could banish his mental tormentor, but that is exactly why it appeared to work. G’raha whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her slender neck and pressed his form into hers. An arm protectively looped around the small of his back and the elezen rocked with him in a motherly manner.<br/><br/><br/>“You did wonderfully, Raha~ Don’t feel bad. I <em> wanted </em>all we did just as much as you. You were lovely.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Her affirmations washed him like fresh spring rain and he found himself breathing more steadily as she continued. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, that was<em> dirty</em>~ But <em> I love dirty. </em> I love that. I love you! Look at me, darling.” she spoke and leaned back to catch the glimmer of red in his eyes, “You’re beautiful from every possible angle and I will worship every inch until you believe me.”</p><p>He couldn’t fight the smile and the sincerity of her voice was hard to doubt. The gnawing worry was still there and he wasn’t certain it would ever flee from him, but he longed to squash it enough to not fall into a pit of shame. If she enjoyed ‘eating him out', then he should be able to enjoy it as well. However, to be sure…<br/><br/><br/>“Japhinne?” he asked timidly while his ears and tail relaxed to their more natural position.<br/><br/><br/>With a tender brushing of his hair from his face, she replied, “Yes?” and grinned at him warmly.<br/><br/><br/>“A-Are you sure you didn’t dislike it?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a small sigh, she retorted, “If you are concerned that I found it secretly gross, I have licked far worse things than your clean arsehole and you taste exactly as delectable as everywhere else on you~ And I will do it again~”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>G’raha’s tail shot up and blood rushed to his cheeks at her bluntness. Japhinne laughed devilishly and squeezed him in a crushing embrace that reminded him how sore his back and neck was now after such an ordeal. He was also reminded of his bare bottom and a cooling sticky mess on the inside of his robes. With a slight cringe and a shiver, G’raha requested he go wash up before they ate a meal and caught up on the day’s exploits. Japhinne made a crude remark about having just eaten and swept him up bridal style to carry him to the washroom. </p><p> </p><p>He would have scolded her as he always did, but at that moment, he was too grateful for her humor and loving attention she gave him that lifted his worrisome soul off the ground. He counted her desire for his sexual freedoms and comfort amongst his many blessings.</p><p><br/>And he supposed he could also count that he had a partner so willing to lick his ass amongst his blessings, specifically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea from months ago that I started and had to put on hold as health issues and work kept me distracted over the holidays. Then, no matter what I did, I felt it wasn't right. Leave it to quarantine and classic literature to get me in gear. Exarch deserves all the good fucks. Including a good rimjob.</p><p> </p><p>As always, I tried to proofread, but I likely missed a few things. orz I'll likely catch them in the morning because I'm too impatient to wait.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed and ty very much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>